


Wonderful Perverts

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: You, Sans and Papyrus (UNDERFELL) get jiggy with it at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for one of my Tumblr followers. Reader is female.

The two skeleton brothers weren't being subtle in their attempt to get me to notice they wanted to have sex.....NOW. it had been that way all day, but over the course of the day they had gotten more open with their "hints". It started off as simple brushes of their hands against my ass and hungry stares, but eventually they started pulling me off to the side and being more open with their desires, like messy kissing and rough groping. 

Eventually, we made it home, however, and as soon as the door closed the two pounced me. Red had lightly grabbed my throat and wrestled me to the floor kneeling in between my legs, violently grinding and panting. Edge sat behind my head, putting my head in his lap, and grinning darkly down at me, his gloved hands pulling my jacket open and lifting my shirt and bra. He immediately began rubbing and pinching my breasts and nipples, causing me to cry out and buck my hips forward. Red groaned and tightened his grip around my neck, drool slowly running down my cheek. The pressure on my throat felt amazing, every attempted breath sending pleasurable shocks in between my legs. I could feel myself already soaking through my panties.

Fell began working his belt off, then gripping my wrists he pulled them around his waist and tied my wrists behind him. He shimmied down his pants to let his long red cock bounce free, slightly bumping me in the face as he did so. "LICK." He commanded. I immediately felt my mouth water as I gasped and began running my tongue along the bottom, every time I pulled my tongue away his cock would twitch. He hummed and began petting my head. "VERY GOOD, PET....YOUR TONGUE FEELS AMAZING AGAINST DADDY'S COCK." Edge purred. Red whimpered and began pulling at my pants and his own. He pulled down his shorts to let his girthy cock spring forward, and then worked my own off, but as he began positioning himself at my entrance, Edge snapped his fingers, and Red's soul appeared in front of him, turning a deep blue. Edge swirled his finger in the air, and Red's hands pulled behind his back, making him groan and whimper. As he did, I gasped for the much needed air. "B-Boss.....please~" Red begged. Edge tutted and grinned maliciously at Red. "Now now, be patient. I didn't tell you you could fuck the human yet~" Edge purred.

I hummed as I began taking his cock into my mouth, sucking hard on the head. He gasps and bucked violently, gripping my hair and pulling hard, making me take even more of him down my throat. "SANS....LICK THE HUMAN'S PUSSY" Edge gasped, slowly thrusting his hips forward. Red grinned and nodded. "Yes sir." He hummed, leaning down between my legs and lowly running his tongue from the bottom up. I groaned, feeling his tongue piercing rub against my clit. Red continued, pushing the tip of his tongue into my pussy every once in a lick, while Edge's thrusts were getting harder and faster. Edge drooled, dripping onto my face as I hummed around his cock. "YOU LIKE DADDY'S COCK, MY DEAR? YOU'RE SWALLOWING ALL OF ME SO WELL. GOOD GIRL." Edge panted.

Edge then snapped his fingers, Red's soul dissapearing and his arms flinging forward onto my thighs, his sharp fingertips digging into my skin as he began roughly eating me out. The feeling was amazing, making me groan and buck and squirm  
"HMMM~YOU MAY FUCK HER NOW, SANS. YOU'VE BOTH BEEN VERY OBEDIENT TODAY. MY GOOD LITTLE PETS~" Edge exclaimed, groaning. Red smiled up at me, no hesitation as he pushed himself inside me all of the way, making me cry out around Edge's dick. Sans began a brutally fast pace, making me bounce and take Edge all the way down my throat. Sans pressed his fingertips against my throat, feeling Edge's cock inside. "You're so fuckin' pretty like this....takin' all of Boss down your throat....Stars you're perfect." Red groaned.

I was sure we were all very close by now. I could feel the peak rising inside me, and Red and Edge were moaning and groaning, sloppily thrusting into me. I tried my best to keep up with their pace, to help thrust myself, but they were so violent, I could only lie there.

All at once, we all came, groaning and crying out. Edge and Red pushed as far as they could go inside of me, loosing their hot seed deep within me. I swallowed all I could of Edge's cum before he pulled out, spurting a bit on my face. I coughed as Red pulled out. I could feel the cum dripping out of me. Every one of us were panting heavily. Edge worked the belt off from around my wrists and pulled me into his lap after he pulled his pants up. Red crawled foward, not even bothering to pull his own pants up as they both nuzzled me and gave me sweet kisses.

"YOU WERE SO GOOD FOR DADDY. MY GOOD PET.....I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH." Edge purred into my hair, petting me gently. Red smiled and kissed me, wiping off the cum on my face. "So pretty....I love you too, kitten." Red chuckled, helping me get up so we could go clean up and take a nap, the whole way, Red kept his hand on my ass.

What a wonderful pervert.


End file.
